All Bets are Off
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Sequel to "The Bet." Might want to read it first as this picks up where the other left off. If you need a little fluff in your life, then this is the story for you cause it's nothing but a lot of BECHLOE FLUFF all over this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale is in love. Head over heels in, no doubt about it, you're the only one for me, love. And Beca Mitchell is the one who has won her heart. She can't believe that she found the love of of her life all because of a bet.

They've known each other a little over 3 months and have been seriously dating for not quite a month. And what a wild and wonderful time it has been. They saw each other every day and make dates out of everything - getting coffee, grabbing lunch between classes, and even going to the Post Office. They flirted like crazy during Bellas rehearsals, much to Aubrey's dismay. They laughed and they loved. And the sex was mind blowing, again, much to Aubrey's dismay.

Chloe had hoped to bring Beca home to Tampa for Christmas to meet her family but she had already planned to spend it with her mom, in Portland. Beca promised to make it to Tampa a few days after Christmas and spend New Year's with Chloe. Chloe couldn't wait for her family to meet Beca.

Chloe and her mom were out Christmas shopping. It was 2 days before Christmas and she still had to get something for her dad and brother. Chloe was smiling and humming the whole day. Her thoughts were filled with Beca.

"Someone's happy," Mrs. Beale says with a smile at Chloe.

"I am," Chloe said. "It took 6 years but I can't believe that I actually found someone who helped to mend my broken heart. I can't wait for you to meet Beca. She knows she's attractive since she never had a problem with getting women. But she's also beautiful and she doesn't know how beautiful she really is. She's sarcastic, talented, funny, smart, and so sexy."

Her mother chuckled. She knew all about how the bet and how they came to fall for each other. "She sounds amazing," Mrs. Beale says. "I can't wait to see the woman who put that smile on your face."

"You're going to love her as much as I do," Chloe told her mother. "She'll be here in a week."

Meanwhile, in Portland, Maine, Beca Mitchell was having an almost identical conversation with her mother. They were also out shopping for last minute Christmas gifts.

"Shit," Beca's mom says as they walk out of yet another store.

"What's wrong?," Beca asks, a look of concern washing over her face.

"Don't look now," her mother says, "but public enemy #1 is heading this way."

"Fuck me," Beca says.

"Don't say that too loudly," her mother snickers. "The way she's looking at you, she may take you up on it."

Beca glares at her and before she can say anything she hears, "Beca?"

Beca turns stone-faced and faces the girl who spoke. "Amanda," she says.

"Oh my God," Amanda says. "I can't believe it's you."

"Yep," Beca says. "It's me. Now if you'll excuse me, my mom and I have a lot more shopping to do."

Beca turns to her mother and they start to walk off.

"Beca, wait!," Amanda says and grabs Beca's arm.

Beca snatches her arm away and sneers, "What do you want, Amanda?"

Amanda takes a step back and flinches at Beca's tone. She looks at Beca's mom who is looking back at her with a raised eyebrow and frown on her face.

"Can I talk to you?," Amanda says. "Privately."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of my mother," Beca says coldly. "She knows all about you."

Amanda looked uncertain. She bit her lip and looked at Beca and then at her mom. She took a deep breath and finally said "I miss you."

Beca laughed at her. "You miss me?," she says. "That's funny because the last time I saw you you were hugging Danny Johnson and laughing along with all his friends and calling me a dyke."

Amanda looked down at the ground. She knew she hurt Beca. Beca was her first love and she was Beca's.

"I'm sorry," Amanda says looking at Beca. "I had to do something to make sure that you wouldn't want to see me again." She started crying.

Beca looked at her and shook her head. "You broke my heart," Beca said softly.

"I know," Amanda said back. "I hate myself every day thinking about what I did to you. I didn't want to but my parents threatened to send to some church camp to help "pray away my gay." I had to break it off with you because I couldn't let them send me to that camp. I'd heard about some of the stuff they did and I was scared."

"You could have told me that," Beca said. "I would have understood."

"I knew you would," Amanda said. "But I also knew you would still want to be with me. I couldn't do that to either of us, so I did the only thing I could to make sure you stayed away."

Beca sighed. She looked at her mother.

"Maybe you two should talk," her mother said. "I'll continue shopping and you we'll meet up for dinner in about an hour. Okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "That might not be a bad idea. Thanks, mom. I'll meet you at the diner in an hour."

Her mother turned and walked away. Beca turned and looked at Amanda. "Do you want to grab a coffee and talk?," she asked.

"I'd like that," Amanda said with a small smile.

They walked off towards Starbucks and got their coffee. They sat at a table and neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"You really hurt me," Beca said.

"I know, and I can't apologize enough for that," Amanda said. "I really loved you and I still think about you all the time."

"I couldn't love anyone after what you did to me," Beca said. "I wouldn't let myself go through that again."

Amanda teared up again. "I wish I could make it so that it never happened," she said. "I know I don't have the right but I still love you, Beca."

"Mom," Chloe asked her as she came into the kitchen. "How much longer until dinner? I want to call Beca."

"It should be done in about 20 minutes," her mom said. "Why don't you wait until after? I know you'll talk longer and we are having guests."

"Who?," Chloe asked. "We usually have a big dinner on Christmas Eve."

"I ran into your friend, Cindy Davis, and her parents the other day," her mother said. "She said she hadn't seen you in years and so I invited them all to dinner while you were home. Cindy's bringing her fiance with her."

"Wow," Chloe said. "That's great. I can't wait to see them!"

Right then, the doorbell rang and Chloe said she'd get it. She opened the door and she and Cindy both squealed and hugged each other. They entered the house followed by Cindy's parents.

"Oh my God," Cindy said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Chloe said.

"What are we chopped liver," Mr. Davis says with a laugh. Chloe laughs and hugs Cindy's parents.

"It's so good to see you both," Chloe said taking their coats. "So, where's this fiance my mother was telling me about?"

"He's grabbing the wine we brought," Cindy responded.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Chloe?"

Chloe turned and saw who was standing there and said, "Kevin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't say that to me," Beca said. "I've moved on and found someone. I am in love with her and she is in love with me."

"I thought you said you couldn't let yourself fall in love," Amanda said

"I couldn't," Beca said. "Until Chloe. She managed to break through the wall I built around my heart and made me realize that someone could love me and want to be with me. And that I could let someone in and trust them with my heart again. We are together and nothing and nobody is going go come between us. I don't know what your game is telling me that you still love me, but nothing is going to come of it. I am happy now."

"I'm not playing a game with you," Amanda said. "I never thought I'd see you again and when I did it all came rushing back. I'm glad you have someone. I'm glad you found each other. I only wish you the best."

She stood up and hugged Beca. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "I wish you and Chloe the best. Maybe someday we can be friends."

"Thank you," Beca said. "Maybe someday we will be friends again. I'm glad to explained things to me. It still hurts to think about, but I think I understand why you did it."

"Bye, Beca," Amanda said and walked away.

Beca sat there for a few minutes. She got out her phone and sent a text to Chloe.

 _You'll never guess who I ran into today? Love you and miss you._

She got up and headed toward the diner to meet her mom for dinner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?," Chloe says to Kevin.

"Whoa, Chloe," Cindy said. "What's with the attitude?"

"It's okay, babe," Kevin says to Cindy.

"No, it's not," Cindy said. "She's being rude and I don't appreciate it."

At this point Mr. and Mrs. Beale, along with their son Cal, come to see what all the yelling was about. A look of anger comes over Cal's face when he spots Kevin. Mr. Beale had to physically restrain him from going after Kevin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kevin?," Cal asks glaring at him.

Cindy looks between the the Beales and Kevin. "Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Chloe and I, know each other," Kevin says.

"How's Jennifer and Tommy?," Chloe spits out at Kevin.

"Who are Jennifer and Tommy?," Cindy asks.

Kevin pales and looks down at the ground.

"Jennifer is the girl he hooked up with after getting me into his bed," Chloe said. "Tommy is their son."

"What!?," Cindy yells. "Your son? When the fuck were you going to tell me about him?'"

Mr. Davis grabbed Cindy as she lunged toward Kevin. "Kevin, you'd better start talking," he said.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe," Kevin snarls. "All that shit happened 6 years ago. Get over it already."

Mrs. Beale puts a hand on Mr. Beale's arm. He was ready to go after Kevin himself but he refrained and continued to hold Cal back.

"Get over it?," Chloe yells. "Get over the fact that you fucked me and took my virginity and jumped into bed with Jennifer less than a week later. You never even broke up with me. You broke my heart and never even offered an apology. But you did tell all your friends about us having sex and I became known as the school slut and you were a stud. You moved away but I was still here. I had every guy in school calling to go out but all they wanted was to have sex. I stopped fighting it and became the one-night stand girl. I had sex with whoever wanted it because you made me believe that's all I was good for. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me because I didn't want to my heart broken again. You don't just "get over" all that."

Chloe was sobbing by now and her mother was holding her. "I think you should just leave, Kevin."

"Yeah," Cal said menacingly. "You can leave on your own or with my assistance. I'm good with either way."

"Come on, Cindy, let's get out of here," Kevin said reaching for her.

"How could you do that?," Cindy asks him. "And how could you not tell me you had a son?"

"We can talk," Kevin said. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cindy says. "I can't even look at you right now. We'll talk once I've calmed down. Don't bother calling me, I'll call you when I'm ready."

Kevin sighed and turned and walked out the door.

"We should probably go too," Mrs. Davis says. "I'm sorry Charlotte. Maybe we can reschedule after the holidays."

"Definitely," Mrs. Beale says. "Call us when things have settled down some."

"Thank you," Mrs. Davis says. "Chloe, dear," she says. Chloe looks at her. "I'm sorry about all this. Kevin knew we were coming here and never said a word about knowing you or your family."

"I'm sorry, too," Chloe said. She looked at Cindy. "I'm really sorry, Cindy," she said. "I never thought I'd see him again. And I certainly didn't expect that I would react this way."

"It's not your fault, Chloe," Cindy said. "He should have been honest from the start. I do love him and despite what he said to you, I don't think he's the same guy he was back then. I also don't know what else he's been keeping from me. I just need to get my head on straight."

Charlotte hands the Davis' their coats and they quietly leave.

Cal and Mr. Beale are fit to be tied. Cal wants to throttle Kevin for what he did to Chloe. He knew Kevin had messed Chloe up but he had never heard the whole story before tonight. He had tears in his eyes for his baby sister. He watched as his mother and father comforted Chloe.

Mr. Beale and his wife were both holding and hugging Chloe until she finally calms down. Charlotte looks at her daughter and says, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I need to hear Beca's voice. I'm going to go call her."

Beca and her mom were trying to decide on what to have for dessert when her phone rang.

"Hey, babe," Beca answers. "It's Chloe" she mouths to her mother.

"Hey," Chloe says. "I just saw your text."

"What's wrong?," Beca says. She can tell by Chloe's voice that something was up.

"Nothing," Chloe says. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Beca doesn't believe her. "Chloe," she says. "We've talked about this. We promised we would be honest with each other no matter what. I can tell by the sound of your voice that something's not right. So, let's try this again. What's wrong?"

"I saw Kevin tonight," Chloe says quietly.

"Kevin who broke your heart, Kevin?," Beca asks.

"Yeah," Chloe says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God," Beca said. "He apologize and now you're back with him. Are you breaking up with me?"

Beca's mother looked at her, "What's going on?"

"What? NO!," Chloe said. "No, I am not back with him. Nothing would make me be with him. I love you and only want to be with you."

Beca let's out a huge breath. "Thank God," she says. "The way you were acting I thought for sure you were breaking up with me."

Beca looks at her mother and says, "Chloe ran into the guy who broke her heart."

Chloe laughs. "I'm sorry, babe. I just wasn't expecting him to show up here." She then told Beca what happened and what was said.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?," Beca says. "Because I will."

Ms. Mitchell smiles at her daughter.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "No, there won't be any ass kicking done. Besides, Cal would get to him before you would."

Beca could hear the smile in Chloe's voice. "That's better. I can hear you smiling and I love it."

Chloe rolls her eyes and says, "So, who did you run into? Let me guess, the girl who broke your heart?"

"Must be a full moon or something," Beca said. "You're right. I ran into Amanda while out shopping with my mom. By the way, my mom says Hi."

"Tell her I said Hi back," Chloe says. "What happened with Amanda? Do I need to kick her ass?

Beca laughed. "No. She actually explained why she did what she did." Beca told Chloe about their conversation.

"That bitch said she still loves you?," Chloe says. "I'm definitely going to have to kick her ass now."

"Jealous?," Beca said. "Kind of a turn on. But, not necessary. I told her I found someone special and that I wouldn't let anyone or anything come between us."

"You told her that?," Chloe asks.

"I did," Beca said.

"I love you, too," Chloe tells Beca.

"Good to know," Beca says. "Better to hear"

Chloe chuckles and hears Beca say, "Mom, will you stop it?"

"What's going on," Chloe asks.

"Nothing, just my mom being silly," Beca said. "No, mom, I'm not letting you talk to her."

"Why not?," says Ms. Mitchell. "Do you think I'll embarrass you?"

Chloe is laughing as she can hear everything the two are saying. "Beca? Beca?," Chloe calls into the phone.

"Yeah, babe," Beca says laughing as well.

"I'd like to talk to your mom," Chlose said.

Beca stops laughing. "Why?," she asks.

"I plan on being in your life for a very, very long time," Chloe said. "I'd like to get to know her."

"Oh, wow," Beca said. "Can we do this another time so when my mom starts telling embarrassing stories we aren't sitting in the middle of a crowded restaurant?"

Chloe laughed. "Okay. I'll let it go for now. But I do want to talk to your mom since it will be awhile before I get to actually meet her."

"You so get me," Beca said. "One of the many reasons I love you."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. She told Beca she loved her too and they would talk again the next day.

After Chloe hung up she went back downstairs. Her parents and Cal all looked at her as she came into the kitchen.

"I'm starving," she said. "Can we heat up some dinner."

The three other Beales looked at her. "What?," she asks. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah," Cal said. "A smile. A big smile. What magic does this Beca girl have over you?," he says teasingly.

"Stop it!," Chloe says swatting his arm and blushing slightly. "She gets me. She knows what to say and when to say it. Plus, I'm kind of in love with her and she's kind of in love with me, so there's that."

"So, I take the call went well," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I told her about Kevin being here and she threatened to kick his ass."

"She'll have to stand in line," Cal muttered.

"That's what I told her," Chloe said with a laugh. "She also said she ran into her ex today as well."

"Must be a full moon," Cal said.

"That's what she said," Chloe said. "You two are so much alike, it's scary."

Chloe and her parents both laughed at the scowl on Cal's face. They all knew that Cal was very protective of his baby sister and no one was good enough for her. He'd make his own judgement on Beca once he finally met her.

"Speaking of Beca," Cal said. "When will she be here?"

"She gets in 2 days after Christmas," Chloe responded.

Beca's mom sat there smiling at her daughter. "Stop it," Beca said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling at me like that."

"I can't help it. I love to see you smiling again. It's been a while since there's been a real smile on that beautiful face of yours."

Beca blushes. "It's all Chloe," she tells her mother.

"I know," Ms. Mitchell says. "I can't wait to meet this girl. She's got to be something special to grab the attention of Beca Effin' Mitchell."

Beca lets out a laugh. "Let's go home," she says gathering up their bags.

"Okay," Ms. Mitchell says. "I want to talk to you about something when we get home."

"Everything okay, mom?," Beca asks.

"Yes, everything's fine. We'll talk about it when we get home."

Chloe and Cal were cleaning up after dinner when Cal said, "How are you really doing, sis?"

Chloe looks at her brother. "I'm really doing okay, Cal. If I didn't have Beca in my life I don't think I'd be able to say that. She has literally put my heart back together and I haven't been this happy in years."

"I really can't wait to meet this girl," Cal said. "You've been so different since Kevin and I got to be honest, I didn't like you very much some times. You were always kind of cold and distant when you were home. Well, at least when you actually spent time here. You were always off with some guy or girl and it really hurt to see you like that. I want to thank Beca for giving me back my baby sister."

Chloe and her brother both had tears in their eyes. Chloe hugged Cal and said, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't know how much I missed the old me until Beca came along."

"Like I said," Cal said wiping his tears. "I owe Beca a big thanks. I love you, sis. Glad to have you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty minutes after leaving the diner, Beca and her mom return home. Ms. Mitchell turns to Beca and says, "Go pack your stuff we have an early flight tomorrow. Here's an extra suitcase to put the gifts in."

"What? Why?," Beca asks. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Tampa for Christmas," her mom says.

"What? How?," Beca stands there stunned and confused.

Ms. Mitchell laughs at her daughter. "Your father and I discussed it and he wants to give you Christmas with Chloe as a gift. He contacted the Beales and made all the arrangements. He also bought tickets for both of us to fly down there together. The Beales have graciously offered for us to say in their home. I'll be flying back to Portland 2 days after Christmas and you'll be flying back to Barden with Chloe after New Year's."

Beca just stood their with her mouth hanging open. "I get to spend Christmas with Chloe?," she thought. "Holy shit, I get to spend Christmas with Chloe!," she says and runs up to her room to pack.

Ms. Mitchell just smiles and laughs at her daughter. She was a little worried at first about her ex-husband's plan but after seeing how Beca smiles whenever she thinks of, talks about, or talks to Chloe, she was totally on board with it. Plus, it will be nice to finally meet the girl who Beca fell in love with.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale are sitting at their kitchen counter drinking coffee. "So, what time does Beca's flight get in tomorrow?," Mr. Beale asks his wife.

"Around 2:30," Charlotte responds. "I can't wait to see the look on Chloe's face."

"It's going to be epic," Mr. Beale said. "What are you going to tell her when Cal and I are gone for several hours? It's Christmas Eve after all and we always do family things."

"Oh, don't worry," Charlotte says. "I'll keep her too busy to notice. She's going to help me with dinner and you know how we get once we start cooking and baking."

Mr. Beale laughed. His two girls were great cooks and they always had a huge gathering for Christmas Eve dinner. That would definitely keep them busy so he could sneak away for a few hours.

"Come on mom," Beca yells. "The taxi's here and we gotta go or we're going to miss our flight."

"I'm coming," Ms. Mitchell says hurrying downstairs with her luggage. "Someone sure is eager."

"Not even going to deny it," Beca said with a smile.

They leave the house and jump in the taxi. They arrive at the airport with more than enough time to spare. They check Beca's large suitcase and make it through security with their carryons.

Their flight is called and Beca and her mom are on their way to Tampa. Beca is so excited. She is listening to her music when her phone pings with a text message. She pulls up the message and sees a picture of Chloe and a woman, who Beca assumes is her mom, covered in flour surrounded by several kinds of cookies. Beca starts laughing shows it to her mom who also starts laughing.

Beca texts back.

 _Will there be any cookies left by the time I arrive?_

She knows Chloe doesn't know she's arriving today so she wants to keep it short. She laughs again when Chloe texts her back.

 _Only if you somehow manage to get here today._

It takes everything in Beca not to tell her she'd see her soon. Their flight finally lands and Beca is up and out of her seat in a flash. She grabs both carryon bags and pushes back a little to allow her mother to exit into the aisle. She is hurrying her mother along and they make it to the baggage claim. The luggage from their flight finally comes out and Beca grabs her bag. They then start looking around for their ride.

Beca sees two men who resemble Chloe. The older of the two is holding a sign and Beca blushes when she reads it. Her mom looks at her and then spots the sign as well. She starts laughing and walks over to the man holding the sign that reads "Chloe Beale's Girlfriend."

"You must be Mr. Beale," Beca's mom says. "I'm Beth Mitchell and this is Beca, Chloe Beale's girlfriend," she says with a laugh.

Mr. Beale laughs. "The sign was my wife's idea," he tells them. "Please call me Charlie. This is my son, Cal."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Beale. You too, Cal," Beca says shaking their hands.

"So, you're Beca," Cal says with no expression on his face.

"Yeah," Beca says hesitantly. "I'm Beca."

Cal and Beca stare at each other for moment. Beca swallows but doesn't back down. Cal finally can't help himself and gets a big grin on his face. "Glad to finally meet you, Beca. Chloe talks about you all the time."

Beca smiles back, the tension leaving her body.

"Nice to meet you as well, Cal," Beca said. "Chloe's told me a lot about you. I'm glad she has you to watch over her when she's home."

"Let's get you ladies home, shall we?," Cal says.

"Okay," Beca said. She's nervous and excited and just wants to get to Chloe.

Charlie and Cal grab the suitcases and head to the parking garage. Beca and Beth follow behind. They arrive at the Beale's home and before Beca can jump out, Charlie says, "I need you to wait outside the door when Cal and I go in. I'm supposed to tell Chloe there's a package she needs to sign for at the door. When she opens it, you will be standing there. This was also my wife's idea."

Beth laughs and says, "I'm liking your wife without even meeting her yet."

The four climb out of the and grab the luggage. Beca and Beth position themselves outside the door while Charlie and Cal enter the home. The two men put his coat away and go into the kitchen.

"Chloe?," Charlie says. "There's a package for you at the door."

"Can you bring it in for me?," Chloe asks.

"You have to sign for it," Charlie says to get Chloe to go to the door.

"Oh, okay," Chloe says and goes to the door. The three Beales sneak behind to watch.

As Chloe opens the doors she says, "I'm Chloe-Beca?!"

"I got a text saying that I could have cookies if I got here today," she barely gets out before the red-head is throwing herself at her.

Chloe hugs Beca and then pulls her into a kiss. They don't stop until they hear Beth clearing her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe says. Beca just smiles.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Chloe Beale," Beca says. "Chloe, this is my mom, Beth Mitchell."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Chloe says and gives the woman a hug.

Chloe pulls back and ushers them into the house. "Beca," she says grabbing her hand. "These are my parents, Charlie and Charlotte Beale, and this is my brother, Cal."

"We already met your dad and Cal at the airport," Beca said. She turns to Mrs. Beale and offers her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Beale."

Charlotte looks at Beca's hand, grabs it and pulls the girl into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Beca. Please call me Charlotte."

Beca pulls back from the hug and says, "This is my mom, Beth Mitchell."

Charlotte grabs Beth in a hug as well. "Nice to meet the mother of the girl who's stolen our daughter's heart."

"Likewise," Beth says. "I must say the sign was pure genius."

Charlotte and Beth laugh, Beca blushes, and Chloe looks on in confusion.

"Sign? What sign?," she asks.

"We found your dad holding a sign that said 'Chloe Beale's Girlfriend'," Beca told her, blushing even more.

"I love it," Chloe said with a laugh. "And I love you, too," she told Beca as she pulled her into another hug.

This is turning into the best Christmas ever!


	5. Chapter 5

_5 Years Later_

Beca and Chloe are pulling their carryon bags behind them as they head to the baggage claim. Their bags come up and Beca grabs them. They then look for Chloe's mom and dad and Chloe spots them first. She is suddenly laughing and Beca looks to see what was so funny. She turns and looks and their stand her soon to be in-laws holding a sign that says "Chloe Beale's Fiance."

Beca laughs as she remembers back to their first Christmas and the sign that greeted her. The couple walk over and everyone hugs in greeting. The girls and Chloe's parents head home.

"I can't believe we're getting married on Christmas Day," Chloe says.

"Seems like the perfect day to marry the love my life," Beca says giving Chloe a kiss.

"Okay, you two," Charlie Beale says looking at them in the rearview mirror. "There will be enough time for that later."

Beca blushes and Chloe just laughs. "I can't help it, dad. She's just so kissable," Chloe says causing Beca to blush even more.

"Beca, dear," Charlotte says. "You're dad and stepmom got in earlier and are settled into the hotel. Your mom's flight lands in about 2 hours and Cal will pick her up. He'll take her to the hotel as well and we are planning to meet them all for dinner there."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca says. "It will give us time to unpack and freshen up before dinner."

"Did my dress and Beca's tux arrive?," Chloe asks.

"They got here yesterday," Charlotte says. "You have a final fitting at 2:00 tomorrow, and Beca yours is at 3:30."

"Why can't we do them at the same time?," Beca asked.

"Because you can't see each your bride's dress until the wedding," Charlotte says. "It's tradition."

Beca shuddered. "I just had a flashback to Aubrey during my freshman year."

"Stop," Chloe said with a grin slapping Beca on the arm. "That's my Matron of Honor you're talking about."

"Sorry, not sorry," Beca said with a grin of her own. She leaned in and gave Chloe a kiss which Chloe happily returned.

"Hey," Charlie yells at them smiling. "What did I say?"

"Again, sorry not sorry," Beca said with a laugh.

The next three days are a whirlwind of final wedding preparations. Beca and Chloe are relaxing in Chloe's old room having returned from the rehearsal dinner. Chloe pulls out a suitcase and starts packing some of Beca's stuff.

"What are you doing?," Beca said.

"I'm packing your bag so Cal can take you to the hotel?," Chloe said.

"What? Why?," Beca asked.

"Because that's where you're staying tonight," Chloe said.

"Again - Why?," Beca asked.

"It's just for one night," Chloe said. "It's tradition that the wedding couple not see each other on their wedding day until the actual wedding."

"More tradition," Beca said. "Yuck."

"Stop it," Chloe laughs. "Your mom has your tux, shoes, and everything else you'll need. This bag is just going to have your pajamas, toothbrush, makeup, etc. If you need anything else just ask Aubrey, she's at the hotel as well."

"Since I'll be sleeping by myself tonight, can we have a quickie before I go?," Beca asks moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You're such a horn dog," Chloe says. "And, no. There really isn't time."

To prove her point, there's a knock on the door. "Beca, you ready to go?," Cal's voice comes from outside the bedroom.

Beca grabs her bag, opens the door, and says, "If I must."

Chloe says, "Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Beca hugs her and whispers, "No quickie, no kissy!," and pulls away from Chloe to head out the door.

Chloe laughs and grabs Beca back and crashes their lips together. "I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe says.

"I'll be the one with the biggest smile in the place," Beca says with a grin. She gives Chloe a quick kiss and then heads out with Cal.

The next day, Beca woke up and texted Chloe that she loved her and couldn't wait to be her wife. Chloe texted back the same message. They both were too nervous to eat anything. Beth Mitchell finally got her daughter to the hotel restaurant to join her dad and stepmom, along with Aubrey and her husband, for a quick lunch. After lunch Beca went back to her room to start getting ready.

Everyone was ready and they headed to the church. Beca was finishing up her hair and makeup. Her dad was pacing nervously around the room.

"Dad," Beca said. "Please stop. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Ben Mitchell said.

Cal came in and said, "You have 15 minutes and your wife-to-be is freaking out."

"I'm going to call her," Beca said. She picks up her phone and dials Chloe's number.

"Hey, babe," Chloe says answering the phone.

"Hey, gorgeous," Beca says. "What are you doing?"

"Freaking out a little bit," Chloe says.

"I know something you can do to help that," Beca says.

"Oh, yeah?," Chloe says. "What's that?"

"Marry me," Beca says.

"I'd love to," Chloe says.

"Good!," Beca says. "Cause I'm kind of already dressed for it."

Chloe lets out a small laugh. "I love you, Beca Mitchell!"

"I love you, too, Chloe, almost Mitchell," Beca says.

"I'll see you in like 5 minutes," Chloe says and hangs up

"I better get out there," Cal says. "As best man, I have to get in place to walk with Aubrey down the aisle."

The ceremony starts and Cal and Aubrey walk down the aisle and take their places at the altar.

Beca and her dad stand ready to walk down the aisle together. "You ready," Ben asks his daughter.

"Absolutely," Beca says.

They walk down the aisle and Beca steps onto the altar and stands next to Cal. The wedding march starts and everyone stands. The doors open and there stands Chloe and her dad. Beca looks back and her breath catches in her throat. Chloe is a vision. Her red hair hangs down loosely in curls. Her dress is form fitting and hugs her in all the right places. Beca can do nothing but stare as Chloe and her father walk down the aisle.

When they get to the steps before the altar, her dad stops and kisses Chloe on the cheek. Beca reaches out a hand to help Chloe up the steps. The minister asks them to face him and they do.

"Today we are here to join these two people in holy matrimony," the minister says. "The love between two people is a wondrous thing. These two have come together before God and this company to vow to each other their everlasting love. Beca and Chloe have opted to write their own vows. Beca and Chloe please face each other. Chloe, you may go first."

"Beca, after having my heart broken I never thought I would love or could love. You came in and mended by broken heart and took up permanent residence there. I promised myself that I would never let you go. Now, I want to promise you a few things. I promise that I will always be truthful and honest even when it is painful. I promise that I will never cause you to doubt my love for you. I promise to love you and cherish you as you deserved to loved and cherished. But most of all, I promise to be yours for the entirety of my time here on this earth. I love you, Beca, for now, and for always."

Beca and Chloe both had tears falling from their eyes.

"Beca, you may now recite your vows," the minister says.

"Chloe, you and your love for me, brought back my real, honest smile. I remember, not long after we got together that my mom couldn't wait to meet you because, in her words, "I love to see you smiling again. It's been a while since there's been a real smile on that beautiful face of yours." As you made promises to me, I will make these promises to you. I promise to be the reason you smile every single day. I promise to keep your heart together and in one piece forever. I promise to listen when you talk. I promise to always keep my promises to you. I promise to love and cherish you, forever and always. I love you, Chloe."

"May I have the rings?," the minister says. Cal hands the minister the two rings.

"The roundness of these rings represent eternity and symbolizes endless love and that the couple is forever united in the marriage bond. Beca, please take the ring and place it on Chloe's left ring finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed."

Beca does as told and repeats, "With this ring I thee weed."

"Chloe," the minister says, "please take the ring and place it on Beca's left ring finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed."

Chloe does as told and repeats, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Beca and Chloe, having pronounced in front of this congregation your eternal love, it is my privilege to now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss your bride."

Beca and Chloe kiss. The friends and family that had gathered to witness their joining clap and cheer for the couple.

The kiss breaks and Beca says, "I love you, Chloe Mitchell.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell."

They turn and face those gathered and take their first steps to a lifetime of love and happiness, together.


End file.
